Backup
by MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: What if to Dead Air. What if there had been more terrorist? What if one recognized Tony? What if they were the next house Tony was going to? Warning slash Tibbs
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

Seeing a man enter the next house, Tony decided to got to it next. He was just about to knock when the door was thrown open and he was yanked inside. He felt dread as he recognized one of the men as a flunkie that had gotten away on previous case. He knew immediately that not only had he found the terrorist but that they knew who he was. He knew he had to call for back up fast. The only chance he had of getting away from the ten armed terrorist in-front of him.

"Ziva! McGee! Back Up! There's- ugh!" Tony doubled over at a punch to the gut. Grabbing his gun he reared his elbow into the throat of the one holding him crushing his windpipe and shot one in the chest that was raising his gun. He barely dove behind the couch in time to dodge the bullets from the eight remaining men.

"McGee! There's eight left! I need backup!" Tony hissed as one of the bullets went through the couch and grazed his cheek. Knowing that he couldn't stay there Tony kicked the lamp on the other side of the couch causing the men to concentrate their focus long enough for him to dash into a doorway. Seeing two men trying to sneak towards the doorway he fired two consecutive shots into their chests.

"Ziva! McGee! Where the hell are you! Fuck it!" Tony cussed further when his next shot missed. Digging out his cell phone Tony hit one on his speed dial.

Ducking down Tony shouted into the phone "Boss! I need backup! I'm at house 26 on Parkway! Ziva and McGee haven't shown up! There is ten of them!-hsss." Tony dropped the phone as a bullet hit his side.

Tony gritted his teeth as he tried to stem the bleeding. Tony started to walk a little further into the room shooting one of the men in the thigh. He tried to force himself to focus as the edge of his vision started to go black. Burning pain in his thigh jolted him back into awareness enough to wound the shooter.

"Freeze! NCIS!" Tony smiled at Senior Field Agent John's voice. If he was here then Gibbs definitely was and that meant he was saved. Then everything went black.

* * *

SFA's Jack Robbs, Edward Lendell, and Laura Marsh were discussing a get together when something caught Jack's attention. Leroy Jethro Gibbs dropped his freshly bought coffee. Looking at him he was worried when he saw the man's face go pale.

"You three come with me! Dinozzo needs backup!" Gibbs barking orders had all three agents jumping up and grabbing their guns and followed Gibbs as he called an ambulance.

It was Laura who finally asked the question on all three of their minds."What's the status of Agent McGee and David?" All three held on for dear life as Gibbs slung the van around a curve.

"I don't know. Dinozzo said they never showed. Hopefully they were just knocked out and aren't dead. Agent Lendell, you will have the duty of finding them while Robbs and Marsh will come with me. There is ten terrorist and Dinozzo is most likely wounded.

* * *

When they arrived they immediately strapped on their vests and got out. Edward immediately jogged to the direction were McGee and Ziva had been stationed while the other three started heading towards the house. The ambulance arrived just as the three were stationed at both entrances.

Kicking the door open Jack shouted. "Freeze! NCIS!" Both Jack and Marsh ducked at the rain of bullets as they started shooting. With Gibbs shooting from the other end of the house it did not take long till all were down with shots in the arms or legs.

Leaving the other two to secure the scene Gibbs started searching for Tony. When he found him he at first thought he was too late. There was so much blood and Gibbs couldn't see his chest moving. Putting as much pressure as he could on the side wound Gibbs called for the EMTs. If it wasn't for the fact that his other members of his team might be hurt; Gibbs would have went with him. Sighing he walked outside planning to join Lindell on his search for the other two.

Stepping onto the street Gibbs saw Agent Lindell, Ziva, and McGee. Gibbs gut twisted when he saw the pissed off look on Lindell's face and that the only thing wrong with the two was a slightly disheveled appearance. Why did he feel as if there was something about this he wasn't going to like?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

A/N:Thank you for all the lovely reviews.

* * *

Gibbs stared at his two agent as they stopped in-front of them. They wouldn't look him in the eye and looking closer he noticed there was something odd about their clothing. McGee's shirt was buttoned wrong and Ziva's hair was down when he knew for a fact it was up when they left the office. Looking at there faces he noticed that their lips were swollen. Comprehension of what would cause that hit him immediately and he glanced at Lindell. The man looked as if he was trying his best not to blow up and that cemented Gibbs suspicion, but he needed to know for sure.

"Lindell, report!" Gibbs barked out getting impatient for Lindell to speak.

Lindell looked as if it was taking everything he had not to attack McGee and Ziva. The disgust on his face was blatant. "When I left that van to find these two shits; I was expecting to find them unconscious, dead, or missing! Instead I find them not only still in the car unharmed. I find the bitches fucking in the backseat like a pair of hormonal teenagers. What's worse is the motherfuckers had the damn radio off. They deliberately left Tony without backup! When I demanded an explanation for why they turned it off they told me it was a joke and they got tired of listening to Tony speaking to possible suspects. I have not informed them on the situation. I thought you would like the honor of informing them what their horniness caused."

"Gibbs-" Both of the agents were cut off by Gibbs glare. They had never seen him so angry. They swallowed when he deliberately gave his gun to Lindell. It was obvious that he didn't trust himself not to shoot them.

"So, not only did you break protocol by leaving you partner without backup. You also decided you would insult this job further by fucking like rabbits on my time! Rule number two! Never screw over your partner. Don't even get me started on Twelve. You just proved why that rule is in place! Because of you Dinozzo was forced to fight ten terrorist without backup until he was forced to call me. Your partner is in an ambulance fighting for his life with multiple gunshot wounds! I want you two out of here! Get your sorry asses back to NCIS and report to Vance! He can deal with you. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"Gibbs could be heard by everyone by the end of his tirade. Gibbs noticed Marsh pulling out her cell phone and nearly smirked. By the time the two got back to the office everyone would know what had happened and they would be lucky not to be shot on sight.

Ziva and McGee quickly started walking away eager to get away. Gibbs exhaled slowly and drug a hand across his face. Getting in the van Gibbs immediately started heading towards the hospital. Dialing Vance he waited for the man to pick up.

"Vance, I want Ziva and McGee off my team!"

"Have you ever known me to joke."

"Dinozzo was sent to see if he could find anything suspicious and was wired. David and McGee thought it would be funny to turn off the radio and to have sex in the backseat! Dinozzo was forced to call me for backup. If we had arrived a minute later he would be dead."

"All I know is that he somehow found himself inside a house with ten terrorist shooting at him. By the time we got there three were shot dead, one had suffocated to death by having his windpipe crushed, one was shot in the thigh, and another had a gut wound. He on the other hand had a graze on his face and to gunshot wounds in his side and thigh."

"He's still alive as far as I know. I'm heading to the hospital now. I want charges brought on them Vance. They don't deserve any leniency after deserting their partner. Also Marsh should be calling for further help soon ans they are done making sure none of the bastards can break free."

Hanging up Gibbs pulled into the hospital. Picking up his phone again he hesitated before finally hitting the call button.

"Abby, I need you, Ducky, and Palmer to come to the hospital. Dinozzo's been shot..."

* * *

Vance sat patiently as the two agents sat across from him. He could count on one hand the number of times he had been as furious as he had when he got that call from Gibbs. The oddest part it was on Dinozzo's behalf. The man that that infuriated him as much as he intrigued him. At first when he had watched Dinozzo he had thought him a playboy who didn't take his job seriously and he had wondered if he had blackmailed Gibbs into keeping him somehow. He was slightly ashamed to say that he hadn't even bothered to look at Dinozzo's file because of how sure he was that he knew everything he needed to. It wasn't until Gibbs kept demanding Dinozzo back and he noticed just how slower everything ran on his team did he bother to look. It's contents had given him a bitter wake up call. Now he was e about to give the same bitter call to someone else. He knew that the real reason that these two had done what they did was probably because they like himself had taken Dinozzo at face value or mask value if he was true to himself. Because that was what it was, a mask. Dinozzo was a jokester but he mainly did them to lighten the mood and ease the tension.

Finally looking up at the two agents across from him he spoke his words like steel. "Today is a black day for NCIS. How do you two think people are going to react when they hear that two agents abandoned their team mate and proceeded to spit on the NCIS image by having sexual intercourse in government property. I have an agent in the hospital right now because apparently doing your job was too much to ask from you two. So is there anything you two would like to share."

Ziva was the one to finally talk. " It was very unprofessional for us to have our private life interfere with our job. We are sorry and it will not happen again. For turning the radio off and not hearing Tony do we could have his six we are again sorry. It will not happen again."

Vance arched his brow as regarded Ziva with both coolness and incredulity. "Oh I know that it will never happen again because you will not be working at NCIS any longer. In-"

McGee jumped up. "What? It was just supposed to be a joke. We didn't. I mean we weren't trying to. It was a mistake. Tony will live. I know it. He always pulls though. We'll apologize to him and he'll forgive us. Surely firing me will be a waste of resources. NCIS needs me. Th-"

"I believe Agent McGee that you think to highly of yourself. NCIS did fine before you and it will do fine without you. Also I'm not so much as firing you as turning you over to IA. You will be tried for severe negligence and maybe even conspiracy to murder." Vance was nearly hissing out his word in annoyance of being interrupted.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean by conspiracy to murder?" Ziva asked her voice becoming emotionless.

Vance smiled almost menacingly. "You two deliberately cut off the radio between yourselves and someone you knew was going into what could be a dangerous situation. You took away an agent's line of communication and forced him to pull out a cell and call someone miles away to come and help him thereby forceing him to wait for backup while being attacked by ten terrorist. If you two had done your job then he most likely not be wounded. All this plus the fact that you have quite a few reprimands from various people for you insubordination to Dinozzo makes you look very guilty."

"But he was too unqualified to be making those orders. We had to disobey so that things would be done correctly." McGee nearly stuttered out.

Vance leaned back propping his elbow on the arms of his chair as he steeped his fingers together. "Unqualified huh? Dinozzo is more than qualified for his position. He has gotten many commendations for doing things beyond the call of duty. He is considered one of the best undercover operatives currently living. He graduated top of his class from the Police academy and he made detective in a year of working at Peoria. He has always had a high closing rate and he has a way of getting to the bottom every case he works on. When he was team lead despite your insubordination and laziness according to your records the close rate never dropped. According to his file he did your paperwork and pretty much had other teams help him if he needed any help to so solve a case. He works most holidays and always manages to find a lead to at-least one cold case during them. But the fact of the matter is that it doesn't' matter how good Dinozzo is. He was your superior and it was your job to obey him. As for the loss of your jobs. You chose to break protocol and now you will face the consequences. Give me you guns and badges and get out."

Doing as he ordered the two eventually walked out his office doors only to be slammed face first into a wall and handcuffed. Inside Vance smirked as he sipped his coffee. Did they really believe he would just let them walk out after telling them they would be facing legal problems?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I have no excuse as to why I've taken so long. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I have challenges on my profile if anyone is interested.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

Gibbs paced in the hall as he waited for the doctor. So lost in his worry for his agent and best friend he almost didn't brace himself in time when Abby launched herself into his chest. Rubbing her back in a soothing manner he let her cry as she showed her fear and worry.

"Bossman is Tony going to be okay? Well of course he's going to be okay. He's Tony and he has the lives of twenty cats. What happened? Are the others okay? How badly is he injured? When can we see him? Why aren't you answering me?" Abby spoke in a rush. She was wringing the cuff of her right coat pocket and her eyes were flickering between Gibbs and the two morticians that had come with her.

Gibbs sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the throbbing of a migraine behind his eye lids as he explained. "Tony was sent to see if he could find anything suspicious. He was wired and McGee and David were supposed to listen in. The two cut off the radio and during this Tony somehow was forced to fight ten men. When the two didn't come to provide backup Tony was forced to call me. Tony was shot in the leg and side and he wasn't breathing when I got there."

Ducky face showed nothing but shock and sadness, while Abby looked to be in denial. It was Palmer response that shocked them. His voice was that of furious resignation, "I knew something like this was eventually going to happen! Though I thought it be more along the lines of him telling them to follow him and provide backup and them disobeying. I swear those-"

"Palmer, explain."Gibbs barked, while Abby and Ducky stared bewildered at the assistants outburst. The two nearly stepped back when the medical assistant leveled them an enraged glare. Gibbs merely gave an unimpressed look and gestured him to get on with it.

"I don't know why you finally decided to give a damn because you sure haven't cared since the explosion. Keep in mind that I'm not telling you because you ordered me. I'm telling you so this doesn't happen again. When you left for Mexico and left Tony in-charge; it was as if the whole team started believing that if they got rid of him that you would magically appear and take over again. The first few cases it wasn't so bad. Everyone might get a bit snarky with him, but he understood that they missed you and was okay with it. He didn't realize until after a month that they had only thought you would be gone a few weeks then would come back. He knew that wasn't the case. He knew that most likely you would be gone for few months until you started remembering things or finished grieving for your family and wanted to start to do something again. When the others realized that wasn't the case the made sure Tony knew they wanted Gibbs and only Gibbs. First it started out small. McGee and

David would show up late or leave before he gave them permission. Then they started turning in paperwork late. They then started questioning every order he gave. In frustration he ordered them like you and they finally did as they were told. It came obvious that the only way they would follow an order was if he acted like you. Soon they were all telling him how he wasn't Gibbs and then Abby started joining in. She made sure to tell him that he would never be as good as you and even started stalling on the evidence he gave her. Not enough to cause problems but were it was noticeable that she was doing it deliberately. I-"

"Jimmy! Thats-" Abby yelled only to stop and lose all the wind in her sails, when Gibbs stared at her and gestured for Palmer to continue.

"It got worse when he tried to do lead his way and the two outright refused to do their paperwork and couldn't be trusted to do their job at all. I started staying late to help him with doing their paperwork and Tony called other teams to help him with fieldwork. Tony was practically solving the cases himself. Ducky didn't really know about it, because Tony didn't want to bother him, since he was taking your leaving especially hard. When you came back in the way that did, the three took it as an invitation to put him down. Abby kept on talking about how he went on a power trip when quite frankly it was her and the other two that had the trip. When it became obvious that you still had memory problems; especially with Tony they became even more insubordinate. The only reason that Tony didn't take the Rota promotion was because he was scared that your memory troubles would get you killed. When your memory came back the two still acted out just not in-front of you."

Jimmy swallowed when Gibbs continued to stare at him unmoving until he noticed that he seemed to be lost in thought. Abby stared down at the floor in guilt, while Gibbs searched his memory finding that Palmer was right. Ducky fiddled with his watch trying to ease the headache he was feeling from the stress.

A throat clearing behind them drew their attention from the young man's pent up rant. Turning they immediately tensed seeing Tony's doctor. Seeing them she gave them a smile hoping to ease their fear as she spoke; "Anthony Dinozzo has survived surgery and we believe that he is out of danger. The wound on the side of his face needed some stitches and fractured his cheekbone. The thigh abdominal wound were more serious. He will need bed rest until the stitches come out then weeks of physical therapy. He's unconsious at the moment and will be taken up to a room in an hour. You can visit but you need to be very quiet for the other patients."

Gibbs, Palmer, and Abby immediately went in to see Tony; while Ducky went to get more information from the doctor.

* * *

Thump!

Tim groaned as his face was pushed into wall. He hissed through his teeth as the handcuffs being put on him were tightened to the point that they were practically cutting into his wrists. Next to him he could hear Ziva muttering what were likely curses in Hebrew.

He groaned in exasperation instead of pain when he recognized that the one reading their Miranda Rights was Fornell. When he was turned around he wish the floor would just swallow him up because everyone within sight was glaring at them.

He flinched when an agent he had insulted the other day asked why couldn't he arrest 'That Pompous Self-Absorbed Bastard'. Tim swallowed when he heard another telling him he couldn't, because they wanted backstabber in one piece when IA got here.

Tim looked to the side to see Ziva walking with her head high and as if nothing was the matter. Tim wondered if she thought her father was going to get her out of this.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you all my lovely and patient reviewers.

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.

* * *

Running his fingers through Tony's hair Gibbs feeling more relaxed since Tony was in his own room instead behind a curtain in the ICU. Turning to Palmer he decided to get more information. "Palmer, this has to be more than not liking me gone. Do you have any idea why those two specifically acted up?"

Palmer looked thoughtful for a minute before answering, "I believe Tim at one time respected Tony. I believe that when he found out that Tony didn't have the education he had assumed he lost a bit of that respect. Then I believe he started to take Kate's and Tony's bantering to mean that Kate didn't take him serious either. With Ziva's immediate disrespect towards Tony's it just became worse until he deluded himself that it was only a matter of time till he took Tony's job.

Ziva was much worse. It was like she was almost like it was her plan to get Tony off your team. She turned their bantering into putdowns and an excuse to say he wasn't mature enough for the job as if her involvement in it didn't count. Then their were times were she would try to make anything good he did sound like a stroke of luck and if anything bad happened to him she would put it off to a mere exaggeration on his part. A perfect example was when they got trapped in that container. She told everyone that his gunshot wound to his arm was nothing put a scrape from a crate; though how a wound that needs nine stitches is just a scratch I'll never know. Also I noticed after a while that she would hold get togethers that excluded Tony and would usually lie and say that he had other plans when I know that she never asked him. I don't know why she takes such effort to exclude Tony, but it's definitely intentional."

Gibbs sighed running his hand from the back of his neck, through his hair, and down his face. How he didn't see this he had no clue.

* * *

Agent Crauson, a good looking black haired blue eyed man, leaned his chair back and propped his crossed legs onto the interrogation table in-front of him. Tim watched as the immature looking detective pulled out his cell and started texting and completely ignored him. His nostrils flared as he watched the Internal Affairs agent. The man reminded him vividly of Tony. Probably doing the job as part of a whim as he waited to take over his father job. The man probably pulled immature pranks on those more intelligent and more capable in the job to feel superior. He probably slept with anything that wore a skirt. Tim's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he continued to paint the agent in-front of him as his version of Anthony Dinozzo.

Crauson inwardly smirked in satisfaction as he watched Timothy McGee get angrier and angrier as he continued to ignore him. You would think the man would realize that he was using his own prejudice against him. Deciding he had enraged the other man enough Crauson sighed as if he was about to do something really tenuous and slowly put his phone in his pocket as if he terribly sad to part with it for even a moment.

Looking at the man Crauson made sure to be crass as he asked, "Agent McGee, How did you and Agent David's end up having sex? I mean you have got to admit. Agent David is quite the exotic beauty and you have to be serious. She is way out of your league."

With his temple throbbing Tim roared, "You playboys are all the same! Can't stand the thought that a beautiful woman would rather choose a man with a intelligence! Well for your information; she was the one that came onto me."

It took everything Crauson had not to bust out laughing. "Agent McGee, Whose idea was it to turn off the transmission?"

McGee seemingly still sounding irritated answered, "We got tired of listening to Tony go on and on so Ziva said that we could be doing more exciting things with our time than listening to Tony yammer. She said it would e a good joke to pull on him. I agreed that it would let him know that we wouldn't put up with his continuous immaturity."

Coulson sighed Agent McGee had unknowingly confirmed the picture that a few of the terrorist were painting of Agent David. To be frank she was looking a lot less like a careless self-absorbed coworker and more like the head of a terrorist cell if not high up in one.

* * *

A/N: So ready to hang me for the cliffhanger.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm glad you like the Ziva twist. Incase any of you are interested I have added two new NCIS stories. One is a oneshot that has the SecNav addressing T&Z disrespect and J's illegal activities. The other has Abby getting a tongue lashing. I hope you try them out. THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS

* * *

"I see so let get this straight. Agent McGee you got tired of your superior pulling small office pranks to lighten the mood. So you and Agent David decided to teach him a lesson by turning off the only ready line of communication Dinozzo had while searching for a possible terrorist cell. Quite frankly it's not Agent Dinozzzo that is incapable of doing his job but you two."

It was like Crauson was talking about the weather and McGee didn't know what pissed him off more. The slur or that Crauson sounded bored. Finally McGee was so irritated he was no longer able to hold his tongue, "It's Dinozzo that's incapable. He's just some dumb jock who got into this agency using Daddy's money. He hasn't got the right education for such a position. He's just some dumb cop. I'm the smart and qualified one. I worked my ass off to get into this agency. I deserved that promotion to SFA and I shouldn't have received that demotion; when Tony should have been fired. So yeah I turned that radio off. I should have expected that Tony couldn't follow a plan. No instead he had to blunder some situation up so badly that he revealed he was an agent to the damn suspects. He was supposed to show up and find me fucking the girl he liked. He was supposed to rat it out to Gibbs only for us to deny it so he could be named a liar. Hell who would have believed him."

Throughout McGee's fit Crauson had barely twitched. Instead his smirk could have put a fox to shame. Seeing it McGee paled and slowly lowered himself back into his seat. Crauson pulled out two files before speaking, "Since you've already screwed yourself over how about I tell you just how much better Dinozzo is compared to you before I leave. You graduated tenth in your class and your daddy paid your way into MIT. Dinozzo graduated second at Rhode Island Military School. He got a double sports scholarship to Ohio State. You graduated fifteenth in your class with a Bachelors Degree. Dinozzo graduated with a Bachelors in Physics Education and Criminology. He also minored in acting and Criminal Psychology. He already sounds more qualified then you. What's your opinion? Huh hot-stuff?"

Watching McGee open and close his mouth Crauson barely kept from snorting. Regaining himself he decided to kick the agent while he was down. Clearing his throat he restarted, "After you got your degrees you took the long term program of FLETC and you were ranked ninth. After that you got on Gibbs team and nothing changed with you until around four years ago. Dinozzo on the other hand did a lot more with his time. He went to the Police Academy and graduated top of his class. For the next year he walked a beat at Peoria and continued his education in Criminology. He got two Gold Shields during that time before he became on of the youngest to get a Detectives Shield. He put away three serial killers and took down a human trafficking ring. He moved to Philadelphia and while there he got his masters in Criminology and stopped an assassination of a US Senator. By the time he left for Boston he had another Gold shield and a 95% solve rate. In Boston he became their best undercover specialist and put another serial killer away. While there he caught the attention of every alphabet in the soup. Once here he got a Masters in Criminal Psychology and has turned down five promotions and eight job offers. Looking at this I must be missing something. I mean he's just a dumb cop according to you yet the only neanderthal I see is you. Goodbye Agent McGee. Are you still certain you don't need that attorney?"

With that Crauson glided out the door and McGee was left at the table with his head in his hands.

* * *

"I can't believe those two! How could they treat Tony so badly. I mean he's one of the best agents that work here and he's so lovable!" Abby ranted.

Gibbs sighed not answering as he continued to soothingly run his hand through Tony's hair. Jimmy put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Ducky seemed to stare unblinking at the window. Soon Gibbs attention was drawn away from Tony and towards Ducky as he interrupted the stiffling silence, "Jethro while this is neither the time nor place you might want to think of possible candidates to take those agents places. Leon isn't going to let you become or stay a two person team for long. I'm sure he wont mind sending the files and when Tony wakes up I'm sure he'll be relieved for something to pass the time."

Gibbs nodded before replying,"It probably is for the best and I think it's only fair that Tony gets a choice. Kate was the only one he agreed with and it seems in the end she was the only good one."

Suddenly a very familiar though raspy voice rang out shocking them all"I've seen this movie before."

* * *

"Sir, when do you want David interrogated." asked Angela Davis, a middle aged redhead standing next to Crauson. She was staring at tall black haired man with scraggly beard.

The man, Steve Anderson, rubbed his temple as he answered, "She won't be until we have everything from the remaining terrorist. Marty Rivhen seems to be decoy leader. From what Dylan has found so far it does not look pretty for Officer David. It seems she is apart of a cell that is also feeding Eli his information and therefore controlling him. It seems as if she was put on the team to make sure they would be on the case; when her leader made his move. She decided to get rid of Dinozzo to increase her standing with the team. Marty was the decoy head and she set Dinozzo up. The only reason the other one knew seems to be because Marty didn't trust her. We'll have to interrogate David for more. Thank god they denied lawyers or we wouldn't be able to continue to keep it from Eli. By the time he does find out he most likely won't have the power to do anything as he'll probably be forced to resign. Two rogue children doesn't look good for him."

Suddenly Agent Marsh entered the room leading a petite blond woman. Stopping in- front of Anderson she explained, "Sir, I think David was planning something. This woman showed only a few minutes after the two shits were sent here. According to her Ziva asked her to show up at the car they were using so as to identify some men that attacked her in an ally a few weeks ago. The two men are definitely are in that terrorist cell that was brought here."


End file.
